Two Sons
by WolfBearValley
Summary: Both young Umino and Sarutobi nearly lost everything that dark evening sparked by flames; Both sons disturbed, angry and confused. Now under different circumstances they soon begin to find peace within each other, only to be drawn away and back again. [Slash/Iru x Asu] II Rated M for later Chapters, please enjoy. ll
1. Torn Leaves

Two Sons

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own nor claim credit related to the characters or events in the Naruto series illustrated and created by Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

_Chapter 01_

_- Torn Leaves -_

* * *

_What'll we do with him?_

The cloaked shinobi covered from head to toe removed his mask and wiped away at the sweat accumulated by the flames conjured from the Nine-Tails. He had a hulkish figure but diminished in size under the rubble of the houses and buildings nearby.

Standing next to him were two kunoichi and another ninja carrying the body of a boy tucked under his arm; unonsciousness was what became of him as the boy's arms dangled lifelessly underneath the man. "I'm not sure, but we need to put him somewhere, eh? He gets kind of heavy after awhile."

The larger kunoichi scoffed while pulling away at a piece of wood skeward into the entrance of a home, "Get over your lack of strength and send him with the other survivors!" She muttered something under her breath as the male ninja shouted in his own defense.

"My arms just getting tired, _**shit!**__ Here_-" he pushed the young Iruka into the arms of the giant man and concealed his face soon after. "You have the best chance of getting him out of here in one piece. We'll meet up with you later."

"Wait!" his confused voice echoed into the streets while clutching the kid against him, but in vain as the rest of the group quickly scattered into other areas in search of survivors-and victims.

Minutes passed as the ninja dodged falling rubble that still proved dangerous, he heard word of the successful detainment of the Nine-Tails as it was soon driven out of the village.

"_Kaasan.." _The child stirred while on the back of the large male, causing the ninja to sigh under his breath. The realities of war left this boy with nothing but tattered clothes, and he was highly aware that he would have to be the one to officially announce the deaths of the Umino.

Making his way through the village as quickly as he could, the destruction soon receded, or so he thought, until a piece of the arch stationed over a destroyed building began to quickly bear down on them both.

Obviously frightened and taken aback, the man unsheathed the blade at his side and performed a Wind Release in order to cut the arch in two-but at a cost. He no longer felt the arms tied around his neck.

Iruka cascaded rapidly downward as the ninja was far above the sky already, only to be caught by the kunoichi from earlier who used her body to break his fall.

"**Ahh!"** she screamed in pain as Iruka's body smashed into her stomach. The child was safe again at this point, cradled in her weak arms as the sound of wood crashing to the ground cleared the silence that became of her shortly.

"Oh shit, I was careless! Are you alright?" The man shouted in shame as he dropped to his knees to check on his friend and the boy trapped inside her arms.

"Are you okay? _Hey. . _. **Hey!**!" He shook her repeatedly before removing Iruka from her body. From there did he notice the large pool of blood running down her legs as it seemed her stomach ruptured upon close impact.

The kunoichi never woke up after saving the boy, and that tore at the man who suddenly shouted out in agony. The fire surrounding them and the fallen comrade in his arms drove him mad until he ultimately decided to force the end of his blade through his own neck, having had enough of the failures life brought him.

Laying there unconscious still, Iruka's eyes opened slightly after hearing the final cries of the man who had helped secure his safety. His hands clutched the closest thing near to them, but he winced and let go after realizing they were cut and bruised heavily.

"Where am I?" Iruka wondered, falling back onto his rear as he stared around. It wasn't until he noticed a trail of blood seep down along his leg that he noticed the man and woman piled on top of each other at his side. His eyes widened immediately as he crawled back in fear of the sight. The small fabric that kept his hair in place snapped.

"No, no no no. . _Are they dead_!?" He cried, closing his eyes as tears begun to form and travel down his face. He clutched at the necklace his mother had given him before the breath emptied his body instantly.

He remembered the face of his mother, how her eyes closed when her body fell onto him. How he tried to convince his father to let him take care of her, only to be taken from them both.

"Ka-a. . ."

". . . KAASAN! "

"OUTOUSAN. . GAH!" Iruka wailed out loud and struck at the broken window beside him, weeping silently as he already knew at this point. His hair fell over his eyes as the scar on his face shook along with his skinny frame.

"Don't leave. . me...Don't go, please..." Iruka clawed onto his own shoulders and brought himself back to the ground as his eyes, now open, saw nothing but fire. Nothing like the green grass and the blue sky he thought he'd see the following day.

...

_Is someone there!? Keep talking, I'm almost there!_

Iruka rose back up quickly and stared down the road when he noticed the body of a man with the same jacket as his father.

"Outousan?" He called out, wiping his eyes clean of tears to get a better view; his hope left the moment he found the man in front of him was much younger.

"I-Iruka?" He replied and examined the boy who had wounds in his hands, legs and along his back which was hardly protected due to the rip in his shirt. "I can't believe you're. ."

The man dropped to his knees and clutched the shoulders of his friend's son, examining his face until he could no longer resist the urge to pull Iruka into his chest.

"I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry. . .You didn't deserve this."

"Where's my parents? I want to go with them, my mother's still out there!" Iruka cried, "She's hurt!"

The man only shook his head and kept the boy close to him, sharp tears dribbled down his cheeks, nose and neck. He felt at this moment it was only right the boy knew the truth.

"Iruka, listen to me huh?" He sighed and pulled the boy back until his eyes caught the attention of the younger male's.

Your mother and father...They died." He cringed after admitting it, feeling the child jolt from his fingertips.

"You're lying." Iruka whispered, pulling away from the shinobi before growing angry and irritable about everything. "You're lying and you know it! My father wouldn't let my mother die, he would _**protect **_her!" Iruka growled and shouted, "TAKE ME TO THEM!"

"Sumiko and Shachi are dead!" The man reaffirmed the facts, gathering himself back to his feet before removing his forehead protector. The older shinobi kicked at the dirt before focusing his attention back on the son. "I swear on my life, Iruka. Let me get you out here."

"NO!" Iruka screamed and rushed for the man before unsheathing the sword tucked away at his side. His teeth bared, he raised it and watched as his reflection came into view along with the flames, and the chaos behind him. "If they won't come back, then-!"

"You're going to kill yourself, is that it!?" The man roared as he stood across from the boy, not going near him. "If you think that'll bring them back then you're wrong! They lost their life and saved yours in the process!" He clutched his hand against his chest,

"Do you think your parents would want that, Iruka? Think about it, just think!"

. . .

Iruka remained staring at the blade as the man's words cut through him instead. The tears once again formed as he swung the sword into the ground with gritted teeth and a heart full of malice; aware of a new source of hatred inside of him, he sought after that path.

"I'll fight! **I'll kill the Nine-Tails!** I'll do it for my mother and father!" Iruka screamed and lifted his head up at the man, "Let me fight. . Please!"

"Iruka..." The man looked off to the side at the bodies piled alongside them, realizing what he had to do at this point, regardless of whether the boy would forgive him at this rate.

"Yeah..I'll let you fight someday" he responded slowly, walking up to the young Umino with his fingers clutched on top of Iruka's head. "But this war. . ."

He sighed and curled his fist as he launched it straight for the kid, knocking him unconscious once more.

"This war is not your battle. Those were your father's last words."

* * *

_"Calm down, Kurenai!" _Asuma's eyes shifted over to his female friend and comrade who had it with her father's rules. The detainment hindered them all, those who felt strongly about ensuring whatever was out there was gone for good. They wanted to fight—but_ couldn't._

"You're a sorry excuse for a father!" Kurenai cried out while suddenly advancing forward, only to be halted by Gai who stood beside her.

"We must listen to our elders if only this once, Kurenai." Gai muttered while staring down from the guilt he felt by being of no use to this cause. "Her father is correct!" He shouted, turning back to face his young, fellow comrades. "We can still ensure the safety of these survivors! Am I right!?"

Kakashi turned his gaze to stare at the flames off in the distance, his eyes turning back to stare at Gai with approval. "You're right." He acknowledged simply while Asuma gently grasped Kurenai's arm and turned to face her completely.

"I don't agree with him, either. I think we should be able to fight, but for now let's do what we can." Asuma announced his thoughts to her in hopes that would ease her distress. Kurenai stared up at him and clenched her teeth before exhaling slowly.

"Let's do what we can." She replied solemnly.

Thus the younger generation of shinobi scouted around the areas that carried wounded survivors and aided them the best they could; Gai and Asuma helped carry those who could no longer walk more quickly to seek medical attention. Kurenai and Kakashi helped tend to the children, many of whom were fighting to keep their tears down, while others were empty and without tears to shed.

Having cleared the area of the disabled, Gai turned to stare at the group of boys huddled alongside one another, all sore-minded and saddened in the face. The bowl-cut clad shinobi smiled and jumped in front to encourage them.

"I know this all seems horrible, but_** remember!** _You are the future!" Gai swung his arm up and flipped his thumb up into the sky with a wide grin on his face. "Am I right, friends?!"

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma turned their attention over to him at that moment, all smiling in turn.

_"That's right."_

_"We live to fight another day."_

_"Cheer up boys! This isn't the end."_

Gai dropped his composure and looked back in surprise after hearing the support of them all, smiling feverishly with tears in his eyes, "Thank you my friends!"

Their aid wasn't without challenge

As the hours went on, the young shinobi of the village banded together to secure the rogue flames and clear roads of dangerous debris. The effort required of them left the men exhausted and the women practically in tears over what they each had to experience.

Soon, word of the Nine-Tail's destruction caused a rally of cries to erupt around Konoha, but not without mourning as many soon lost their lives, namely the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina,

* * *

During day-break, the people of Konohagakure looked over at each other while still carrying wounds from last night. Many civilians, children, younger shinobi and the elderly were exempted from hearing the whole truth concerning the attack. This left many feeling ill trust and forgotten, thus spurring their hatred onto the closest source of speculation, the_ Uchiha clan. _

Nonetheless, this battle proved to only serve as a true mystery as to why it every occurred; the young shinobi eventually grew and went about with their duties while some in particular traveled a different path.

_"I don't understand this! We only—"_ the teenage Sarutobi stared at his father, only to walked away from before he could finish it sentence. The Sandaime struggled to deal with his son's actions tied to the local orphan, Umino Iruka, but that didn't stop him from aiding the boy back into recovery after feeling personally responsible for his parent's demise.

"F-Father, _wait!_ Listen to me!"

"I will listen the moment I began to understand the situation, Asuma." Hiruzen turned around to stare at his half-clothed son. His eyes were stoic but lost and in question over what he caught occurring not moments ago.

"Until then, I do not want to see Iruka in your room any longer."

"Damn you and your ideals!" Asuma roared in a fit of anger while draping on the shirt closest to him, determined to leave before his father could serve as his controller any longer. "What I do with my body is my own damned business!" He had enough of it at this point, and felt strangely lost inside his own home, with a father he couldn't hope to make proud any longer.

"Asuma. ." Iruka murmured while hearing his friend's outcry, staring outside from the Sandaime's quarters the moment he saw his friend run off. This caused him to rise off the chair and attempt at stopping Asuma from leaving, but Hiruzen soon entered and stopped him from any sudden advances.

"It is not you, and it is not him." Hiruzen assured the teen, sighing with a gentle smile as his hand pressed down onto the young Umino's head.

"I pray you will not view the ill in me, Iruka."

Iruka dropped his eyes in despair, realizing what the Sandaime was trying to say. But it was too late, Asuma was now absent from his company and Iruka felt lost again. The Hokage's touch did little to comfort him, but he felt it would do no good to go against his word.

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama."

He clutched at his bare chest, a necklace cradled below his neck, remembering those last few minutes of grace he had with the son of the Sandaime.

Hiruzen traveled with Iruka over to Asuma's room and sighed even more deeply.

"He will return one day, Iruka." The Hokage muttered wile his hands clutched the shinobi's shoulders, "When he does, I ask that you will remain his friend."


	2. Bad Crowd

Two Sons

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own nor claim credit related to the characters or events in the Naruto series illustrated and created by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Chapter 02_

_- Bad Crowd -_

* * *

"The Chūnin exams are nearly here." The Third Hokage grimaced while carefully stepping over the bridge with an older Iruka at his side. The younger male was excited to hear this, walking alongside Hiruzen as they spoke.

"I'll be participating this time." Iruka announced proudly, turning his head to see the Hokage's reaction. Hiruzen only continued forward albeit his mouth formed a small smile. This made Iruka confident that he was capable of passing at this point; if only he could work on his reaction to things more.

"Hokage-sama. . " He murmured hesitantly, wondering if this was the time to bring it up, but that instantly caught the older man's attention as he turned to face him. "Yes Iruka?"

"I was told Asuma had a bounty placed on him. Will he be alright?"

Hiruzen turned his face forward again, slowly walking up the steps with the younger shinobi following up behind him.

"My father once told me that when it comes to man's intuition can often be his weak point." He stopped to allow children in play to pass by them before continuing.

"Honestly, I have no answer for you Iruka." Hiruzen admitted, raising his hand to clutch the young man's shoulder. "But as a father, I do have faith in my son." His smile heightened. "Does that ease your mind more?"

"_Hai_, Hokage-sama. Thank you." Iruka nodded, wondering what Asuma was doing at this very moment while he and his father were walking around the central part of the village.

* * *

"_**C-Choo!" **_The noise rang out throughout the forest as the birds squawked from high above. Asuma groaned and continued walking, making his way back to Konohagakure.

"Damn. . it's like they know I'm coming." He rubbed his arm against his nose, tired of all the sneezing and mentions he received in the last hour.

While walking he remembered the talks he had with Chiriku before he left the man to remain as monk to the Fire Temple. The conversations were long and humorous, to draw their mind away from the battles they ran into since past.

"This isn't appropriate for a man of my status, Sarutobi.."

"Heh, well then I'll do the talking. Let me get this off my chest."

Chiriku sighed and lay his hand aside to the right of him, allowing his friend to speak his mind. Asuma grinned and threw his arms behind his heads casually.

"Well I never really had the gall to ask a woman out on a date, much less get to really know her."He sighed as Chiriku continued walking ahead, seemingly undisturbed.

"My father would never let a woman in a room, but when it came to this one village kid, he was always spending time around my old man."

Chiriku stopped for a moment, raised his large brow, and turned to face his walking guest. "Are you referring to your friend, _Umino?" _

Asuma nodded. "As I was saying-Father was glad that I had someone to talk to after missions. He knew Iruka would help me cool off, and in return I would help train him after school with his training." His hands drove back down to his sides. "You know, normal stuff right?"

The monk lowered his head and continued walking, "But what does he have to do with the women of your past?"

"I'm getting to that!" The shinobi shouted from irritation. "I mean Kurenai was always there for me to gawk at, and I admit she had me walking funny a few times, but her family was another story." Asuma bit his tongue. "Iruka had a body that resembled hers and I. ." The shinobi's tanned face turned crimson. "He had no problems with it."

"_What!?_" Chiriku tripped over his footing instantly.

"**_Hey!_** I thought monks _didn't_ judge a person?" Asuma glared and crossed his arms. "Am I right?"

"Tch!...Say what's on your mind. I must return soon."

The young Sarutobi shook his head and clarified, "I mean I'm definitely not saying that he was just this boy I would screw with. I mean we were both pretty stupid, but. . He made me look at myself differently too."

"What do you mean?" Chiriku asked carefully, hoping it wouldn't lead to a bad path.

"He helped me realize how lost I was since everything happened back at our village. How much I didn't appreciate my father enough, especially when he didn't have one. .himself."

"His parents were killed during the Nine-Tails incident. That was surely a tragic experience for the both you."

That made Sarutobi run a hand through the back of his neck, and he began to laugh some, enjoying how Chiriku was the last he figured about sharing these memories with.

"When he stayed over for the night I would always catch him crying in his sleep. It disturbed me like crazy, you know? Iruka is kind of quiet, but he usually hides that side of him." Sarutobi muttered and stared at his open palm.

"That was the day I told him he meant a lot to me, and my father. To the village, no matter what he thought."

* * *

"You did an old man a favor by keeping him company." Hiruzen smiled and sat down as Iruka stood before him. "I assure you peace of mind during the exams."

Iruka lowered his head and bowed. "Thank you Sandaime. Might I ask you for one last favor though?" His voice was jittery as the man nodded soon after. "If Asuma-kun returns, can you please let him know that I'm okay?"

Hiruzen leaned his head back and laughed softly.

"My rebellious son left his mark on you." The Hokage tilted his head before resting his hand along his chin. "As you did on him, I'm sure. Very well Umino."

"Thank you." Iruka bowed again before waving off to the elderly Hokage as he departed back for his home, donated to him by the same man and with the will left behind from his parents.

_"Tadaima!" _The male announced as he pushed open the door and slipped off his sandals. He then traveled over to the shrine of Sumiko and Shachi, getting on his knees as he prayed for their safe travels in the other world.

"Sandaime-sama wanted me to thank you for the recipe." Iruka raised his eyes to rest on his father who was carrying a fishing rod and looking proud to have his son beside him.

"It looks like rāmen today, though." He spoke to himself while shifting through the cabinets for an instant brand, only to discover that he was out.

"I guess I haven't done my shopping lately.."

Throwing his hair back into a tight ponytail once again, Iruka left and departed down to the shops through the central area. It was there that he discovered a group of three Genin about his age, smoking behind a building and laughing with one another.

"Yeah, so you wouldn't believe the mounds on this chick." The skinny boy declared with a cocky grin. "After a few drinks I had that bitch right where I wanted her."

"**No way!" **The male beside him roared, lowering his cigarette to his side as his flap for a belly protruded through his mesh shirt. "You're totally fucking with us, right? What do you think Inuto?"

The third teenager shrugged and continued to inhale until from his mouth dispersed a perfect cloud of smoke. "Takuto will do anything with two legs-maybe four." Inuto smiled. "Don't believe everything you hear, idiot."

"Hey isn't that. . _It is!"_ Takuto pointed at Iruka and smirked. "Come here fool!"

Nervous, Iruka approached them slowly as Takuto looked him over.

"Saw you had a nice walk with the old man today, Umino." He smiled slowly and flicked the cigarette to the ground. "Wonder if it had anything to do with the Chunin exams?"

Takuto groaned, "What if he gave the Hokage a blowjob or something? Aw man, that shit is sick!"

Iruka squirmed and glared at the largest of the three, "We just talked! Like we always do, it's no big deal."

"Talked about what?" The skinny one grinned. "How much his son loved to screw the fuck out of you?" The two broke out into laughter while Inuto growled.

"Tanzan, shut up!"

"But _come on_! That was pretty funny right? Right?" Tanzan looked in bewilderment as Inuto offered him a still glare.

"I said shut the fuck up." He repeated himself briskly. "Sarutobi is a sore subject anyways."

"Got it, got it. . Sheesh.." He frowned and dropped his head before Takuto offered him another cigarette.

"Hey, I'll see you guys in class tomorrow. I have to run to the store." Iruka pointed out, stepping away a moment before Inuto flicked his hands together and performed the Shadow Imitation Technique. "Forget the clan I'm from, Umino? Hold those horses."

The shinobi looked down as a shadow elongated out to his feet, raising his eyes up quickly at Inuto. "You're not supposed to do that so freely!" He shouted, only to have the Nara reach into each of Iruka's pockets through manipulation, dropping the kunai and weaponry he happened to have on him. "Takuto. Tanzan, _**Take them."**_

The males were quick to reach below the frozen Umino who struggled to break free, but was unable to.

"What do you want!? I have nothing!"

"You have something." Inuto responded back quickly. "Something I want, huh?" He turned to face his two comrades before commanding them to impliment the second part of their usual scheme.

"Let me remind you who's playing the part of the sheep today, Iruka."

The boys slowly ran the lit end of their cigarettes down the arms of the harassed shinobi who had his arms forced at his sides by Inuto. "A-Ah...AH! _S-STOP IT!" _

"Let me in your place, do what I say, and it'll all stop." Inuto replied quickly. Iruka cried out as the heat dug down to his flesh. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"Let him go." The Nara broke his smile and waited until his cohorts were out of sight for him to break the shadow binding. He whispered into Iruka's ear gently,

"Hurt me, and no one will believe a word out of you. Run and I'll chase you till you come crawling back to me regardless."

"Follow me.." Iruka muttered and directed his attacker back into his home before closing the door slowly. "I don't have much. There's some money in the pouch over there, b-"

"_That's _what you get for being weak!" Inuto sneered, having swung his elbow out at Iruka's chest, knocking him into the wall nearby. "**This** is for being easy prey."

He chuckled and performed Kagemane no Jutsu once more, forcing every inch of clothing off of Iruka before forcing him to the floor.

"Did you actually think that no one knew about what went on with you and Sarutobi?" Inuto shouted, thrusting himself into the binded male who began to groan in pain, hunched over with his hands lifted up to prevent retaliation.

"It doesn't matter...It doesn't matter, so stop...stop it!" Iruka groaned, spreading his legs apart as Nara's blood-engorged penis forced its way through his rear entirely.

"You're right." Inuto laughed, "So when he returns and tries to think about beating my face in again for protecting your sorry ass-maybe he'll have a change of heart!" He clutched Umino's waist and bucked his thighs against the vulnerable shinobi's back end. "You're loving this and you know it!"

"Stop! Please.."

"Too fucking late!" Nara retorted as he shot a warm load into Umino and clawed at his back. Iruka winced and realized only then that he was no longer controlled, dragging himself away as Inuto fell back and continued laughing.

"You're his **meat,** that's all." The male uttered coldly. "He doesn't give a shit about you. You're just easy access for him to break a nut. The Hokage is practically feeding you to him.."

"Shut up!" Iruka cried out, still on his knees as the disgusting sensation began to dribble down his right leg. "H-He's my friend and. . " Reaching over for his pants, he began to pull something out that wasn't taken from him when Inuto began to react.

"Don't even think about it!" Inuto glared and performed a hand sign to stop him, but failed in doing so as Iruka pulled out a gift from the Sandaime, a _chakra-suppressing seal_, albeit a weak one. He threw it at Inuto just in time to extinguish another attempt at control.

Displaying his sense of urgency, Iruka raced for the kunai he had on the table nearby and swung it down at Inuto's right leg, causing him to fall over before he could give chase.

"That's for talking shit about the Hokage!" He growled and swung three more at the remaining legs and and hands. "I'm tired of all of you thinking you can fuck with me!" Iruka reached into a pouch nearby and pulled out an orange-colored pill that would, in most cases, cause the victim to lose minutes of their memory through large cases of vomiting. He rose up to his feet as Inuto cried from the kunai being perfectly embedded through each palm.

"I may be weak, and this is probably why I'll never be Chunin. . but I won't let you take advantage of me again!" He sighed and forced the pill into Inuto's mouth, waiting for him to swallow it before he detached each kunai pinning his attacker.

"You're nothing Umino! You little shit-"

This time Iruka swung at him, knocking the bastard unconscious before he could deliver him outside the door with a paper bomb attached to his clothes.

He shut it behind him before falling to a slump, wide-eyed. He looked at his hand still clutching a kunai that dripped with blood. It already began to seep down his arm as he drew his head back.

"I fought for myself this time," Iruka fell to his side and cringed.

"Just like I said I would.."

* * *

Chapter 02 **- END**


	3. Success Through Failure

Two Sons

_**Disclaimer**_: _I do not own nor claim credit related to the characters or events in the Naruto series illustrated and created by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_Chapter 03_

_- Success through Failure -_

* * *

_Keep it together.._

Surrounded by forest and trees, the the team of genin turned their backs to one another to assess their surroundings.

"You alright there, guys?" Tonbo muttered with a grin embedded on his face while at attention with a hand seal.

"Just think about it. . if we fail, we always got another shot."

"Doesn't matter if we're_ dead._" Iwashi looked over at Tonbo and scowled from underneath the wrappings. "Am I right?"

"Can you spare us a little more of your positivity. ."

"I see them! Get into attention." Iruka positioned himself and squinted his eyes for any sign of movement.

The pony-tailed shinboi removed himself from the ground and raised his head as he slowly sifted into his side pocket and pulled out a pair of basic shuriken. "There's one at 4 o'clock and the other two are coming in directly from the west."

Tonbo remained still in his position, already aware of Iruka's discovery by placing his hand over his comrade's head, the mind reading causing him to absorb the images appearing from the heightened sense of tracking. Iwashi was focused on supporting Iruka while he went in to secure the Scroll of Earth from the lone shinobi traveling in their direction.

"Hold onto that scroll of ours real tight, Umino." Iwashi smiled and lifted his thumb up to encourage his comrades. "Let's do this!"

_**"They're here!"**_

Tonbo prompted the hand-sign and quickly darted to the right and left to the confuse the two females who entered his line of sight. "_Bunshin no Jutsu!" _The shinobi continued to dart down the right as five more copies of him formed beside him. The two kunoichi flung kunai at his direction, only to be dodged nimblessly as Tonbo carefully read the trajectory of wind that determined exactly where the weapons were heading.

"They fell for the bait, secure yourselves! Iruka! Iwashi!"

Iruka nodded and positioned the Scroll of Heaven tightly underneath his right arm while Iwashi fastened two more identical scrolls to his back. This act of deceit was conjured by Tonbo who felt that Iruka would be the prime target to go after with just one scroll as opposed to Iwashi's two, with Iwashi being more physically refined.

"Dammit!" Iwashi cried out as Iruka turned to face him; the man had his opponent matching him with kunai clashing against kunai within seconds..

_ "You're not getting it that easily"_ The opposing male grinned and back-flipped with another kunai being tossed at Iwashi in the process. The adversary brought two kunai into his hands and managed to fend off an onslaught of shuriken being thrown by Iwashi. He acted as a diversion for Iruka to carefully target the male opponent from another range; Iruka released weapons swiftly, only to have one scrape past the target's cheek and the other pursuing even further.

The tools missed as the shinobi, still shocked at how close they came, was forced into the ground unsuspectingly by an angered Iwashi.

"Iruka why are you missing!?" He shouted irritatingly.

"I didn't!" Iruka replied quickly as the faster of the two kunoichi who were chasing after Tonbo fell to her knees with a shuriken impaled into her right ankle.

"Now's your chance Tonbo!" He acquired the attention of Tobitake who watched along with Tatami, both stunned over Iruka's precision. "Are you listening to me!? Hurry up!" Iruka growled, aware that his skills were once again second-guessed.

"R-Right-" Tonbo reached for a small scroll attached to his side before placing it to the ground and activating it at the precise moment that the still active female was headed in his direction. Considering she was enraged after seeing her fallen comrade scream in pain, she raced for Tonbo at this point, causing her movement to instantly slow down as the scroll increased gravity surrounded the nearby area. He then carefully prepared Iruka's second scroll which reversed the effect for the summoner.

"Alright! It worked." Iruka acknowledged, making note of Tonbo's success as Tokitake dragged the remaining female into the ground, incapacitating her quickly.

"_Don't let your guard down, idiot._" A voice called out from behind Umino, and before he had a moment to react the shinobi was grabbed by the ponytail and thrown rapidly into a nearby tree. The cost of pain was worth it considering hi fault scroll was now being escaped with by the target who still carried their Scroll of Earth. Iwashi who was still recovering from backlash as the male reciprocated his earlier attack tossed a scroll in Iruka's direction.

Iruka picked himself off the ground and acted out the final phase of his plan; now that the opponent carried the faulty scroll which was embedded with two techniques, Iruka was able to activate the effect of the scroll through it's brother-the second counterfeit Iwashi carried on him. Quickly reeling it open, Umino performed the hand-seal and activated the long-ranged imminent binding technique that caused the fleeing shinobi to become immobile, losing access to his limbs as the Scroll of Earth tumbled away from him.

"I got it!" Tonbo yelled, sweeping in to gather the one of two scrolls needed to advance. Iruka, who quickly helped Iwashi back on his feet raised his hand out to Tonbo in victory as Iwashi untied the actual Scroll of Heaven from his back and grinned.

"I'm impressed, Umino!" Iwashi laughed and pressed his hand over the other's head approvingly. Tonbo smiled and gazed one last time at the losing team who were struggling to pick themselves up. "Come on. Let's go."

The three men raced for the tower, and there encountered two other teams who had already summoned the higher-ranked shinobi to commend them on their advancement.

After realizing exactly who they were facing, Iruka winced and leaned behind Iwashi who stared back at him. "What is it, Iruka?" He asked quietly, only to have Iruka shake his head and continue walking. There along with his two goons for comrades stood Inuto who happily welcomed Iruka's presence with gesture of putting a kunai to his neck.

Tonbo and Iwashi quickly used the scrolls to summon and complete the second stage, a contained explosion of smoke clearing over them as the body of a burly but muscular male appeared before them, staring intently at Iruka who in turned dropped his jaw in surprise.

"_Excellent job, men!" _Asuma grinned and pressed a hand to his head protector as the sun shone against his green vest, back in his chūnin garb.

* * *

"When did you return?" Iruka glanced in the direction of his fellow traveler who had his arms plastered firmly at his side. Asuma continued looking forward.

"Not too long ago." He sighed while breathing in the cool, evening air that he was more accustomed to. "Just in time to catch your _shuriken skills._ Not Shabby, Umino." Asuma grinned and reached over to pluck his finger into the male's hair.

"_Oi.. Oi_...It still hurts." Iruka muttered, still remembering the sting of having his hair pulled nearly off his scalp as he was thrown.

"Heh." Asuma stared at the rest of the crowd as they ventured back into Konoha where the last stage of the Chūnin would commence at sunrise. Meanwhile the boys had decided to visit the hot spring in honor of their victory. After obtaining permission from the Third Hokage, Asuma was free to interact with the genin for the remainder of the evening.

Tanbo and Iwashi disappeared into the mist of the boiling hot springs once they entered while Iruka, now draped in a blue towel crested with a dolphin, and Asuma, a green towel with the traditional Hidden Leaf symbol, gathered at the spring in the far corner. Iruka watched as Sarutobi lowered his towel, revealing the rest of that chiseled physical form that draped down to the entirety of his legs. He blushed the moment their eyes made contact.

"You getting in? It's fine." Asuma chimed and leaned his arms out along the ledge. Iruka smiled and reached back to let free his hair before the men inside caught his attention immediately. Once his hair had fallen, Iruka seemed to possess a pristine goddess' like facial structure that was nothing like the genin covered in his own scars and head protector. Asuma looked down to gather himself, but he knew mentally he had urged for this Iruka for awhile now.

Removing his towel and placing it next to Asuma's, Umino sank into the warmed waters, hiding his otherwise athletic pair of legs that he had inherited from his father.

"See? Perfectly fine." Sarutobi grinned, responding not only to the plunge but to his own thoughts.

"Yeah, it feels good. I haven't been here in awhile." The genin muttered and lowered himself until only his scar was visible above water. Noticing this, Asuma chuckled and braced his legs until he could feel his feet rubbing around the smaller man's chest and nipples. Iruka raised out of the water and groaned.

"Come on, Asuma-kun!" He scowled as his tanned face became darker still. Asuma only shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy." The man muttered as the attention siphoned from both of them. The hot springs remained open for only a short while more, but Asuma wanted to take full advantage of it.

"Come here a second, Iruka?"

"Hm?" Iruka draped his hair to one side, making the end of his hair look like a symbolic dolphin's tail. He gathered over to Asuma before his arms pulled the younger male closer to him. Only then did the descendant of the Senju press his nose up to Iruka's nose, inhaling the scent of water and dew, somewhat exaggerated by the hot spring themselves, but otherwise he knew that smell because Iruka always had an oceanic scent to him.

"I felt guilty every night after leaving you guys." He admitted gently, pressing his nose against Iruka's skin while the other sighed and lowered his eyes a moment.

"Why did you feel guilty?" Iruka muttered, reaching for the other's submerged hand while encircling his finger along Asuma's palm. "When you're father said that you would return eventually. . it got easier, you know?"

Asuma grumbled and stared off to the side. "Shit, did he say that?" His hand reached in to clench Iruka's whole. "I mean. . I'm glad. My old man practically adopted you after awhile, ne?" He teased and flicked the dolphin's nose. "Kid-ding. ."

Grumbling, Iruka shook his head. "Sandaime-sama did a lot for me, so I felt safe with you all, that's it."He reached in to clasp his hand against Asuma's face which was already half-covered in a mesh of hair that made him resemble a younger Hiruzen. "Besides..I don't want to think of you as a sibling. It'd be sort of weird." Iruka laughed and patted Asuma's cheek playfully.

"Yeah...So do me a favor, and promise me something." Sarutobi reached and grabbed Iruka's raised hand. "Please promise me you'll stay alive tomorrow. I don't want to have to interfere with an exam, but I sure as hell with...for you." He smiled and placed his friend's hand back against his cheek.

"Have you seen my nephew? He's gotten pretty big hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he's really much hair already."

"Iruka.." Asuma lowered his gaze a moment before staring into Iruka's eyes, wondering what was on his mind. Wondering if it was him who happened to be in his mind. "Remember what I said that day, back in my room?"

Umino shifted his gaze for a moment, spilling his mouth into the water before the man had to retrieve him again. He sighed.

"You're the only.." Iruka began, only to clench his eyes shut again. Asuma smiled at his friend's shy demeanor and sifted his fingers through that mess of hair behind Iruka's face. "Yeah, you remembered. The only man I desire to love."

"Your father heard you when you said that." Iruka muttered. "That's what made him so upset in the first place."

"Well you know what? We talked." He responded back quickly, countering Iruka's words before pressing his lips against that set that he long since desired for. Iruka groaned and returned the kiss quickly, allowing the chunin further entry as their tongues bested each other for a short moment.

Meanwhile, while Tanbo and Iwashi were going on about strategies for the remaining shinobi who advanced, Sarutobi and Umino were busy strategizing atop one another in a secured steam room. The lower-ranked shinobi gasped as Asuma slid inside him while bracing his arms around Iruka's stomach, keeping him close.

"D-Dammit Umino. . You're fucking tight." Asuma bellowed while lowering his right hand to grip at Iruka's growing shaft, running his finger along the tip until pre-cum dribbled along the top of it. He chuckled pervertedly and placed his hand over his friend with benefits. "Taste it, friend."

Iruka still moving constantly as the Sandaime's son pushed inside of him nibbled on Asuma's finger who slid in and around his tongue as he continued to suck on it slowly. "A-Ah...A-Asuma-kun.."

"That's it." Sarutobi smiled, his hand pressed around Iruka's cock firmly before jerking it to match the rhythm of his thrusting. The two moaned as the steam continued to fill the air, even after the dolphin could no longer contain himself, spilling cum across his belly. This caused Asuma's sense of smell to flourish as the only thing on his mind at that point was claiming Iruka for himself again.

"Oi...You guys alright in there?" A voice murmured outside the door followed by a few knocks. The two ignored it as Iruka continued to mount himself until Asuma was ready. Then the door turned-

"WHAT THE FUCK, ASUKA!?"

"Sarutobi-sama?" Tonbo blinked, slightly interested at the sight while Iwashi made it apparent that his vision was failing by the second.

Asuma growled at them both while Iruka dug his nose into the neck of the chūnin, clearly embarrassed, but not as much as he thought he would be. "Get out you two." Sarutobi warned, causing the room to clear again quickly, followed by a small click.

"I'm sorry." Iruka muttered.

"D-Don't be.." Asuma groaned, placing his hand firmly against the male's stomach as his cock flared and emptied entirely into his friend like he had hoped to do for awhile now. Iruka squirmed and recollected the feeling of when they first attempted this, not realizing how much warmer it would be the sixth time along.

"Hurry up and become Chūnin." Asuma grumbled.

Iruka smirked. "Have a little more faith? I can do this." He replied confidently, keeping his arms laced around his friend's neck still.

* * *

"You _**can't **_do this!" Inuto cried out in a fit of laughter as Iruka dug his hands onto the ground, struggling to reach for the kunai blade gouged into his back. Those watching were shocked as the genin still attempted to move after being forced to stab himself through shadow manipulation.

He shook his head slowly as blood left the sides of his mouth. His eyes darted around as he smirked. "This. . match..._has already been **decided!**_"

Bringing his hands forth, he called for the scrolls placed around the arena to be summoned all at once. His second strategy- the moment that all 12 kunai were placed around Inuto's feet, he would be able to use them as a catalyst, for they were infused with his own chakra. He had once again missed intentionally while uncovering his opponent's foot patterns. The blue scroll implanted under his shirt was strategically placed in order to avoid being controlled for long moments at a time, giving him just enough time to glide through the arena and place four scrolls containing four distinct elements, a technique fathered to him by the_ Sandaime_ himself.

"The hell you talking about?" Nara smirked and looked around, noticing only his victim's failed attempts at striking him down. Content with his position, he began to perform the hand-seal need to once again control Iruka and pull of the final strike when suddenly the kunai surrounding him flew upward all at once as the scrolls of Fire, Wind, Water and Storms resonated and the summoning was successfully performed.

_"Four Sealed Kunai Absorbtion technique!"_ Iruka relayed as the crowd erupted from his knowledge of Bukijutsu; even if he knew little of the principle, he was aware of the elements and how they would bounce off each other if contained in the same general area. Thus the genin conjured an explosion that shook the area underneath his adversary. He looked over his results and couldn't believe how well things played out. Staring over at the council, the groups of chūnin who were otherwise impressed with the feat-he caught a glance at the Third Hokage who remained stoic and still.

He knew what that meant.

_**"D-Damn...you!**_" Inuto shouted, now in tattered clothes as the shadow drew out from underneath him; Iruka's feet shuffled as he ran for the shinobi, dodging the black streak just in time to deliver a frontal kick to Inuto's chin, sending him skyward and into the wall behind him, causing the shadow underneath to quickly disperse.

"That was clearly Taijutsu?" One of the female council members muttered aloud as Hiruzen closed his eyes and huffed in content. "I believe we have reached our decision?"

"Indeed, Hokage-sama." A male council member replied as he ushered in command to stop the match, resulting in Umino Iruka's third and final victory for the Chūnin Exams.

The crowd around him exploded into an outcry of cheers and applauds as Iruka traveled weakly down the steps of the arena and into the hand of Asuma who waited there for him with a pleasant grin on his face.

"_Congratulations._"He smiled as Tatami and Tobitake helped carry him into recovery after being stabbed.

* * *

Hours later, after the ceremony and the eventual announcement of promotion for those genin who proved worthy, Iruka arrived back home and removed his forehead protector-evident enough that the will of fire was inside him all along. He stared across at the shrine containing his parents and sat down in front of them both.

_"I am Chūnin."_ He announced proudly at both his mother and father, tears slowly beginning to form. "Hokage-sama had faith in me, so I did it.." Iruka sniffled and bit his lip before bowing his head entirely. "I'm going to continue to train! I'm going to be there for our Hokage and all of Konoha!" Drawing his head down even more, he cried as his mouth formed a small smile, lifting up finally as his parent's smiling pictures shone in the candle light before him.

"I made a lot of friends...I'm going to do a lot of things, so...Do not worry about me."

Iruka smiled, remembering his promise to Asuma, that they would remain friends and help to protect and preserve what meant most to them. .

_. . the people and memories of Konohagakure. _

_Two Sons -__ **END**_


End file.
